furriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fox McCloud
Fox McCloud is a fictional character who is also the hero and star of the video games Star Fox, Star Fox 2, Star Fox 64, Star Fox Adventures,Star Fox: Assault, and Star Fox Command. Fox is also a playable character in all of the "Super Smash Bros." games His teammates include Slippy Toad, Peppy Hare, Falco Lombardi, R.O.B., and Krystal. http://en.wikifur.com/w/index.php?title=Fox_McCloud&action=edit&section=1 editPhysical appearance Fox wears a flight jacket and a communications helmet in Star Fox, Star Fox 2, and Star Fox 64. This can also be seen in the games Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Adventures, his look was updated. He loses the helmet and puts on a red scarf and zips open his jacket. He also wears some hard metal boots and switches his pants color from gray to green. He also wears a knee pad on his left leg. In''Star Fox: Assault'', Fox wears all green and a white jacket, apparently lightly armored. He also wears more pads on his elbows and knees and has a communicator on his arm. He also has a back pack for carrying items, including rock candies and Krystal's Staff in Adventures to weapons in Assault. In Command, Fox goes back to wearing his classic outfit from Star Fox 64. http://en.wikifur.com/w/index.php?title=Fox_McCloud&action=edit&section=2 editAppearance in games Fox McCloud has been featured in several games, beginning with the original Star Fox for the Super Nintendo/Super Famicom: *''Star Fox'' (Scrolling Shooter, 1993, SNES) *''Star Fox 2'' (Unreleased Scrolling Shooter, 1995, SNES) *''Star Fox 64'' (Scrolling Shooter, 1997, N64) *''Super Smash Bros.'' (Fighting Game, 1999, N64) *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' (Fighting Game, 2001, GCN) *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (Fighting Game, 2008, Wii) *''Star Fox Adventures'' (Adventure Game, 2002, GCN) *''Star Fox: Assault'' (Scrolling Shooter, 2005, GCN) *''Star Fox: Command'' (2006) for Nintendo DS Fox also has small cameos in other games, notably Stunt Race FX, where a portrait of him can be found in track-side billboards. In F-Zero GX, a Fox McCloud custom paintjob can be applied to the vehicles. Another cameo is in Super Mario RPG where his Arwing can be seen on a crate. http://en.wikifur.com/w/index.php?title=Fox_McCloud&action=edit&section=3 editLove life In the 1993 Nintendo Power Star Fox comic, Fox had what fans considered to be a romantic relationship with Fara Phoenix. However, many believe that the comics were not official canon, and that the character of Fara Phoenix did not really exist in the Star Fox universe. In Star Fox Adventures, it was hinted that there was a relationship growing when he met Krystal, (referring to her as "beautiful") and there was some mutual interest shown in Krystal. According to someunused audio in Adventures, Fox and Krystal originally were going to have a much deeper relationship, but this was ultimately scrapped for unknown reasons. In Star Fox Assault, Krystal and Fox's relationship is advanced (though not a major part of the story). Krystal's affection for Fox can been seen in her constant desire to help Fox, and the way she flirtatiously tells Fox that they "finally have a mission together" during Sauria's invasion. Fox is quite shy about anything personal between the two, stammering if Krystal flirts with him. Fox's affection for Krystal can be most notably seen during the cutscene after the Sauria mission. When Tricky tells Fox to bring Krystal to Sauria on their honeymoon, Fox frantically tells Tricky, "We're not there yet." Tricky playfully points out that Fox just said "yet," resulting in Fox trying to change the subject. Krystal giggled to herself during their conversation, showing that she was entertained and not bothered by this exchange. Obviously they're falling in love with each other, but for now, fans can only guess where the relationship is going until the next installment of the series. In Star Fox: Command the game's prologue shows that Fox and Krystal had been pursuing a relationship, but Fox broke it off as he did not want to put Krystal in danger. The story path taken by the player depends on what happens to Fox and Krystal's relationship (however, none of the endings in Command are canon so the official future of Fox and Krystal's love life is unknown).